Un fils vaut une femme
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Lucius tue Narcissa, Draco revient pour l'enterrement mais il ne pourra pas repartir. Car un fils vaut une femme n'est-ce pas ? Attention, c'est une histoire d'INCESTE et de folie à deux. Et classé en Tragedy. Yaoi DMLM


**Coucou c'est moi ^_^**

Figurez-vous que l'an dernier, pendant que je surveillais le brevet, je n'avais qu'une élève à surveiller et on était deux, donc je m'ennuyais à mourir... Et j'ai écrit ça... Oui, je suis très vilaine, d'ailleurs j'ai failli me faire prendre par un collègue... Heureusement que j'écris mal et avec beaucoup d'abréviations, j'aurais eu du mal à lui expliquer ce sur quoi j'écrivais ! lol

Bon, je sais que je n'ai pas fini mes histoires en cours, mais je suis dessus, cf _Le respect dû à un Black version HPSS_ et je n'allais pas laisser pourrir cet OS dans mon ordi non ? :b

**Attention**, c'est une histoire d'**INCESTE **et de **folie à deux**, c'est de plus classé en **Tragedy** et je ne le fais jamais par inadvertance donc **lisez en connaissance de cause **ou ne lisez pas, le bouton précédent est là pour ça.

La maison refuse les insultes, mais fournit les seaux et les serpillères, regardez dans le placard à droite :b

* * *

**Un fils vaut une femme**

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

- Papa ! Papa !

- Narcissa ! Non ! Narcissa !

- Papa, réveille-toi ! Papa, c'est un cauchemar ! Papa !

- Narcissa ?

- Non, papa, c'est Draco.

- Draco, mon chéri. Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'elle soit morte.

- Mais papa, c'est toi qui l'as tuée…

- Je sais. Mais tu comprends, elle menaçait de me dénoncer au Ministère si je ne lui accordais pas le divorce. Pourtant, je lui avais dit : Narcissa, tu peux faire ta vie, prendre des amants tant que tu restes discrète, tu es libre. Mais à une condition, que tu restes Mme Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne divorce pas. Je lui avais dit ! Je l'avais prévenue.

- Je sais, papa.

- Elle m'a forcé à la tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix !

Le pire, songeait Draco, c'est qu'il était sincère. Non, le pire, c'est que Draco n'arrivait pas à le détester. Il avait tué sa mère, il aurait dû. Et pourtant, il l'aimait toujours. Lucius Malfoy. Si grand, si parfait en apparence et si… faillible, si… humain en fait. Son père. Mon papa, c'est le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, mon papa c'est le meilleur ! Il le croyait encore. Bien sûr son père était aussi un assassin. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté. Il avait tué pendant la guerre. Et des gens bien plus innocents que sa garce de femme. Parce que Narcissa n'avait rien d'une épouse irréprochable ou d'une bonne mère. Draco avait toujours su qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il ressemblait bien trop à Lucius pour ça.

- Elle me détestait, alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour ma famille. Elle n'aimait qu'elle. Tu sais qu'elle était jalouse de toi. Jalouse de son propre enfant ! Elle disait que je t'aimais plus que je ne l'avais jamais aimé.

- Et ce n'était pas vrai ? dit Draco avec sa voix de petit garçon, pour essayer de faire sourire son père.

- Si, sourit Lucius. Si c'est vrai. Je t'ai toujours aimé plus que tout. Mon adorable petit. Dès ta naissance, tu as été le plus beau. Je me rappelle ta première dent, tes premiers pas, ton premier balai…

- Papa gâteau !

- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à résister à ton sourire. Oui, celui-là. Entre autres.

Les deux hommes rirent.

- Est-ce que je peux, commencèrent-ils de concert

-… dormir avec toi, terminèrent-ils en chœur.

Lucius sourit et ouvrit les draps pour que son fils puisse venir se blottir dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit Draco. Je t'aime.

- Bonne nuit papa. Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Draco sentit une main caresser sa joue et il se frotta contre elle en soupirant. Cette main descendit dans son cou. Sur son torse. Quand elle se faufila dans son bas de pyjama, Draco se réveilla pour de bon. Pour voir Lucius qui, appuyé sur un coude, reprenait ses caresses sur son torse, un air concentré sur le visage.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu es vraiment beau, Draco.

- …

- Ta peau est si douce…

- Papa ?

- Tu ressembles à un ange. _Mon_ ange.

Lucius se pencha pour l'embrasser. Draco en resta interdit. Les lèvres de son père bougeaient doucement contre les siennes. Quand la langue de Lucius essaya de forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, Draco eut un sursaut et repoussa violemment Lucius.

- Papa, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je sais bien que tu es perturbé, mais quand même !

- Mais Draco, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Je suis ton fils, pas ta femme.

- Narcissa était une mauvaise épouse. Je t'aime plus qu'elle. Et après tout, un fils vaut une femme. Toi aussi tu es à moi. Tu dois la remplacer. C'est ton rôle. Puisque tu m'aimes.

Les yeux de Lucius étaient dans le vague, flous, avec comme une lueur de folie… Considérant qu'il avait expliqué son point de vue d'une façon irréfutablement logique, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son fils.

Draco se débattit, mais Lucius était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Son corps le clouait au lit. Il ferma hermétiquement la bouche, mais Lucius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui mordit férocement les lèvres. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Lucius investit aussitôt l'antre chaud qu'il convoitait.

Draco sentit une chaleur traîtresse s'emparer de son corps. C'était son père, mais c'était aussi le meilleur baiser qu'il ait jamais reçu. Et le désir de son père était si fort… Il perdait pied.

Sans paraître se rendre compte du trouble de son fils, Lucius continuait ses baisers, auxquels il avait ajouté les caresses plus précises de ses mains. Il avait entièrement déshabillé Draco et savourait la douceur de cette peau si semblable à la sienne. Il voulait la goûter. Il délaissa la bouche délicieuse pour tracer son chemin vers le sexe tendu qui appelait ses attentions. Il n'arrêta pas de maintenir la prise qu'il avait sur ce corps délectable. Hors de question qu'il lui échappe. Il mordilla les tétons sensibles, se délectant du gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres rougies par ses baisers. Puis, pressé par son désir, il engloutit la hampe dressée. Le corps sous lui s'arqua et il resserra les lèvres pour que le sexe d'albâtre ne puisse s'éloigner. Il voulait amener Draco à l'extase, et sans perdre de temps... Il prendrait le temps de déguster ce corps de lait la prochaine fois... Il commença de longues et lentes succions, faisant rouler le gland sous sa langue, creusant les joues pour exercer une délicieuse pression, bloquant le sexe contre son palais. Son fils ne put résister bien longtemps à un tel traitement et se rendit avec un cri rauque. Lucius savoura son plaisir avec délice. Puis, profitant de ce que Draco était encore perdu dans les brumes de l'orgasme, il le retourna et entreprit de le préparer rapidement des doigts et de la langue. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'introduisit en lui d'une longue et lente poussée que Draco réalisa ce qui lui arrivait. Trop tard. Lucius se retira et revint en lui en changeant légèrement d'angle. Draco hurla de plaisir. Dès lors Lucius, ravi, entama un va et vient rapide, heurtant à chaque passage le point qui faisait voir des étoiles à Draco. Celui-ci, perdu entre les sensations que lui procurait Lucius et celles de son sexe frottant contre les draps, avait arrêté d'essayer de fuir. Et quand Lucius vint profondément en lui, son sperme calmant la brûlure résiduelle, il se tendit une fois encore, et se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il ne réagit pas, ni quand Lucius le nettoya, ni quand il se nicha contre lui, refermant ses bras sur son torse avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Quand Draco s'éveilla le lendemain matin, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet dès son premier mouvement. La douleur de son corps, dans cette partie-là de son corps, lui confirmait que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et que la nuit dernière il avait couché avec son père.

Un frisson le traversa. Dégoût, mais dégoût de lui-même surtout. Il aurait dû résister, faire quelque chose pour empêcher Lucius... Lucius qui ne le tenait plus dans ses bras, mais dont le corps semblait épouser le sien, même à distance.

Draco, avec moult précautions, se décala très légèrement pour se tourner face à son père sans le réveiller. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de l'affronter. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui serait le pire : que Lucius ne se souvienne de rien ou qu'il veuille en parler. Il avait eu un drôle de regard juste avant...

Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le coup de la honte et de la douleur, pour tomber sur le visage de Lucius. Et cette vision lui coupa le souffle. Ce n'était pas la beauté de son père à qui ses cheveux étalés faisaient une auréole qui le rendait semblable à Lucifer, l'ange déchu qui le troublait, mais sa sérénité. Jamais Draco n'avait vu Lucius si... abandonné. Lorsqu'enfant il venait réveiller son père en lui sautant dessus, il avait toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait à une statue, belle mais froide. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit, il y avait de cela quelques semaines, il avait été frappé, encore et toujours, par la ressemblance de Lucius endormi avec un gisant. Une peau de marbre, un souffle presque imperceptible... Alors qu'aujourd'hui... Lucius avait les joues roses, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres encore rougies d'avoir été meurtries... Même sa posture disait qu'il avait enfin lâché prise : sa tête pas tout à fait droite, ses genoux légèrement remontés, ses bras mollement tombés sur les draps... Draco avait l'impression de voir un homme heureux. Les larmes lui en montaient aux yeux. Que faire, que dire, que penser quand on se rend compte à 20 ans que l'on n'a jamais vu son père réellement heureux ? Il savait, bien sûr, que Lucius n'avait jamais trouvé le bonheur avec Narcissa, il le lui avait d'ailleurs dit dès la première fois où Draco lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'embrassait jamais maman. Il savait aussi que Lucius n'était véritablement joyeux que quand il était avec lui. Lucius se plaignait assez que les vacances scolaires soient trop courtes et trop peu nombreuses. Son père l'appelait sa lumière et cela le faisait rire. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela allait jusque là. Jamais il n'aurait cru être la clé du bonheur de son père. Lucius après tout était un menteur chevronné et Draco s'était toujours dit qu'il exagérait, qu'il lui disait tout ça pour lui faire plaisir, parce que son père à lui ne lui avait jamais dit. Seulement là Lucius ne pouvait pas mentir.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et Draco se rendit compte qu'il pouvait presque sentir l'amour qu'il exsudait. Face à l'intensité de ce regard, il se sentait désarmé, perdu. Il aurait préféré que Lucius soit un monstre de froideur : il l'aurait détesté, il se serait enfui pour ne plus jamais le revoir et il aurait fait le deuil de son pervers de père comme il avait fait celui de sa folcoche de mère. Mais face à son père qui lui souriait, face à ses yeux gris dont l'acier avait fondu, face à cette voix suave qui lui disait "Bonjour mon amour", Draco ne savait comment réagir.

Il choisit la solution la plus simple, la fuite, et commença à se lever, simplement pour sortir de cette chambre et essayer de rassembler ses idées. Mais c'était sans compter avec Lucius qui l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire retomber sur le lit.

- Où crois-tu donc aller comme ça, mon ange ? C'est notre lune de miel et je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser quitter mes draps.

- Notre... notre... lune de miel ? hoqueta Draco.

- Bien sûr. Le début de notre vie de couple.

- Mais Papa...

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi, tonna Lucius. Je suis ton mari maintenant et tu es mon époux.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Je suis le chef de famille et c'est moi qui décide. Je t'ai épousé...

- Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de la cérémonie, coupa Draco, entrant dans le jeu.

Il avait compris que Lucius était encore plongé dans sa folie d'hier et qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir discuter avec lui, mais il était décidé à l'arrêter malgré tout. Quitte à ce que ce soit folie contre folie...

- Tu as raison, Draco, je manque à tous me devoirs, répondit Lucius en appelant sa baguette. Par la Magie, moi, Lucius Malfoy, déclare aimer d'amour sincère Draco Lucius Malfoy et le prendre pour époux. A ton tour Draco.

Draco le regarda, perdu.

- Je ne connais pas ce rituel.

- Il n'est plus en usage depuis longtemps, mais quand on n'a pas de mage sous la main... Il est légal, je te rassure, puisqu'il va lier nos magies.

- Mais je suis ton fils !

- Peu importe. Seul l'amour compte. Et je t'aime. Plus que tout.

- Mais...

- Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas comme ça.

- L'amour a des degrés, mais il reste l'amour.

- Mais...

- Draco, fit Lucius menaçant, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! Répète après moi : Par la Magie, moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy...

- Par la Magie, moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, commença Draco en ravalant ses larmes

- Déclare aimer d'amour sincère...

- Déclare aimer d'amour sincère...

Est-ce que l'amour filial pouvait vraiment permettre l'accomplissement du rituel ?

- Lucius Malfoy

- Lucius Malfoy...

Est-ce que Père va se mettre en colère si ça ne marche pas ? Ou est-ce que sa folie va s'arrêter ?

- Et le prendre pour époux.

- Et le prendre pour époux.

Et si ça marche ? Est-ce que c'est que je deviens fou moi aussi ?

Lucius fit un mouvement de baguette complexe et deux filaments de lumière en sortirent pour venir s'enrouler autour de leurs annulaires gauches. Draco sentit son doigt brûler légèrement et s'orner d'un tatouage représentant un ouroboros.

Un serpent qui se mord la queue, quelle image appropriée, songea-t-il en se mordant les lèvres au sang pour ne pas éclater d'un rire hystérique. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues. Je suis uni à mon père. Ma magie et la sienne sont liées. Comment est-ce possible ? Maintenant je suis coincé. Le lien magique veillera à ce que Lucius obtienne ce qui lui est dû. C'était ainsi qu'il avait obligé Narcissa à remplir son devoir conjugal pendant toutes les années qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour concevoir Draco. Or Lucius n'avait pas l'air disposé à lui accorder la même liberté que celle dont avait joui sa mère après sa grossesse.

Lucius le regardait d'un air affamé et Draco se sentait pris au piège de ce regard comme une mouche engluée dans une toile d'araignée.

Malgré tout, malgré la situation surréaliste, qu'il avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à réaliser, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté : Lucius le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne.

- Bien, reprit Lucius, après s'être arraché de sa contemplation pour jeter un coup d'œil à son "alliance", puisque les détails techniques sont réglés, je veux que tu me montres ta garde-robe que je vois ce que je t'autorise à porter...

Draco déglutit et appela son elfe de maison pour lui demander de déménager ses armoires dans la chambre de Lucius.

Cette initiative lui valut un regard approbateur et un baiser passionné qui le laissa pantelant. Et outré de la totale trahison de son corps qui semblait trouver Lucius tout à fait à son goût.

- Un peu de patience, amour, susurra Lucius avec un léger rire et Draco se sentit rougir.

Visiblement, que son esprit soit troublé n'avait pas d'importance. Et même mortifié que Lucius se soit rendu compte de son excitation, il n'arrivait pas à la faire retomber.

Le retour de son elfe lui permit de ne pas répondre, mais son répit fut de courte durée car Lucius entreprit d'ouvrir ses armoires pour en examiner le contenu. Pas assez sexy à son goût visiblement, si Draco en croyait les divers sons désappointés qu'il entendait.

Il avait profité que Lucius inspectait ses vêtements pour prendre un peu de distance et essayer de... il ne savait même pas quoi essayer...

- Rien ne me convient, il faudra que nous allions faire les boutiques à notre retour.

- Notre retour ?

- Bien sûr. Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons rester ici. Tu auras un voyage de noces digne de ce nom.

- Mais, Pa... Lucius, je dois retourner à Poudlard demain, je ne suis rentré que pour l'enterrement... la voix de Draco mourut sur ces derniers mots et il rentra malgré lui les épaules dans la crainte de l'explosion de colère de Lucius.

Mais celui-ci n'avait apparemment rien écouté depuis le mot Poudlard car il répliqua d'une voix tranchante :

- Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. Tu es mon mari et j'entends que tu restes à la maison.

- Mais mes ASPICs ?

- Tu les passeras par correspondance. Je t'aiderai. Mais après la lune de miel.

- Mais il faut au moins prévenir Dumbledore.

Lucius conjura une plume, un parchemin, griffonna quelques mots et appela un elfe.

- Voilà, c'est fait. J'ai dit au vieux fou que j'avais besoin de toi au Manoir.

- Mais...

- Alors, où veux-tu partir ? Au soleil ? En Grèce ? Ou faire une croisière sur le Nil ? Non, une croisière dans les fjords... Ou alors nous pourrions partir dans le Grand Nord et vivre nus dans un igloo... C'est tentant. De toute façon, je tiens à ce que tu restes nu... éventuellement dans mon peignoir de soie, mais c'est tout. D'ailleurs, tu n'emporteras que ça et ta brosse à dents ! finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Draco restait coi, essayant de réfléchir, de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour empêcher son père de l'emmener au loin, là où personne ne pourrait le retrouver... En même temps, il aurait bien trop honte si quelqu'un le voyait dans cette situation, avec son père complètement fou qui parlait mariage et voyage de noces, mais s'ils se retrouvaient seuls au monde...

- J'ai trouvé ! J'ai acheté à ta naissance une petite île déserte, dans les mers du sud. Une île rien qu'à nous ! Donne-moi la main !

Par habitude, Draco obéit et ce ne fut qu'en sentant la désorientation due au transplanage qu'il comprit qu'il était définitivement aux mains d'un homme qui avait basculé dans la folie, aux mains du meurtrier de sa mère, aux mains de son père.

* * *

Draco devait reconnaître que son père savait vivre. Son île déserte abritait un petit palais, où régnaient le confort et le luxe. En d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait adoré ces vacances. Certes, il s'en voulait toujours autant de se plier à ce simulacre de mariage, il se dégoûtait de se laisser faire, mais Lucius restait son père. Et il l'aimait. Et lui l'aimait. Et puis, que faire face à un fou ? Draco n'osait le contrarier, car après tout Lucius avait prouvé qu'il était capable de tuer s'il se sentait trahi. Et Draco ne voulait pas mourir. Pas après avoir survécu à la guerre. Pas à vingt ans. Pas des mains de son père. Son père qu'il aimait. Toutes ses réflexions le ramenaient là. Au fait qu'il aimait suffisamment son père pour accepter même l'inceste.

Et en toute honnêteté, Lucius était un véritable dieu du sexe.  
Alors Draco s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser, de se contenter du bonheur qu'il ressentait à rendre son père heureux, à n'importe quel prix.

Seulement Lucius devenait, il le sentait, de plus en plus dangereux chaque jour.

Au début, il s'était simplement comporté en jeune marié, insistant pour qu'ils baptisent toutes les pièces de la maison. Draco ne pouvait plus passer devant la table de la cuisine sans rougir...

Lucius dormait enfin et Draco avait eu une envie de banana split. Il s'était donc levé précautionneusement et s'était dirigé vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison ici, mais la cuisine avait été soigneusement enchantée et il n'y avait qu'à souhaiter quelque chose pour que cela apparaisse. Draco s'était assis, avec précaution comme toujours depuis qu'ils étaient là car malgré les sorts de soin, la fougue de Lucius l'avait laissé endolori, et avait attaqué son dessert avec gourmandise.

Il léchait sa cuillère avec délectation, les yeux fermés, quand il entendit un soupir énamouré. Lucius. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment où Lucius le prenait par la taille pour passer devant lui et s'asseoir sur la table. Il avait ensuite conjuré de la chantilly dont il avait enduit son sexe.

Draco n'avait pas eu besoin de davantage d'explications et s'était mis en devoir de savourer ce dessert d'un autre genre. Il savait maintenant ce que Lucius aimait et il l'aimait assez l'avoir en son pouvoir, le faire gémir, grogner, gronder et même supplier.

Cette fois-là il l'avait rendu fou et Lucius avait hurlé, le dos arqué, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux. Revenu à lui, il avait entrepris à son tour de faire gémir Draco, alternant lèvres et dents, baisers et morsures, jouant avec ce qui restait de glace et le prenant finalement à quatre pattes sur la table, le besognant vite et fort, lui criant qu'il l'aimait, malmenant délicieusement sa prostate à chaque coup de reins et le masturbant en rythme d'une main couverte de crème jusqu'à l'amener à un orgasme aveuglant.

Seulement, cet état de choses n'avait pas duré. C'était comme si Draco vivait un mariage en accéléré. Lucius était devenu maladivement jaloux violent parfois.

Mais le pire était ses crises de lucidité.

Un jour, alors que Draco sortait de la salle de bains, il avait presque heurté Lucius, debout, rigide, comme pétrifié, les yeux dans le vague. A la vue de son fils, le regard de Lucius avait paru se focaliser à nouveau et ses yeux s'étaient glacés. Il n'avait plus ce regard un peu voilé qui troublait tant Draco.

- Mais enfin, que fais-tu nu, Draco ? dit Lucius d'une voix maîtrisée mais que Draco reconnaissait comme celle qui montrait le mécontentement de son père.

- Papa ? tenta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Non... je... je vais m'habiller.

- Fais donc ça.

Mais quand Draco était revenu en peignoir quelques minutes après, Lucius lui avait immédiatement enlevé pour le prendre contre le mur et lui avait ordonné ensuite de ne plus jamais le porter. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau flous.

Draco avait appris à repérer le moment où les yeux gris se glaçaient, et conjurait alors une illusion de vêtements pour éviter la colère de celui qui redevenait son père.

Seulement, après chaque crise de lucidité, et notamment lorsqu'elles duraient plus d'une heure, Lucius paraissait plus fou qu'avant. Il avait besoin de sexe bestial, comme pour affirmer sa domination sur Draco.

Ainsi, après une crise où son père avait repris ses esprits suffisamment longtemps pour se préparer à rentrer au Manoir et pour accepter que Draco envoie un hibou à Severus - il lui disait simplement où il était et que son père n'allait pas bien, jamais il n'aurait osé lui dire la vérité -, Draco s'était retrouvé sur les genoux de Lucius à recevoir une fessée mémorable, tant parce que c'était la première fois que parce que Lucius était un virtuose de la douleur et qu'il avait amené Draco à l'orgasme sans même avoir à toucher son sexe.

Ensuite, Draco avait dû le remercier et il se consumait encore de honte à l'idée qu'il l'avait fait de bonne grâce. Au point d'accepter ensuite que Lucius l'attache et se serve de lui selon son bon plaisir. Il avait découvert à cette occasion que Lucius avait nombre de jouets et qu'il adorait s'en servir. Qu'il avait également une potion très rare lui permettant de se dédoubler pendant une heure. Draco avait mis deux jours à s'en remettre... Deux Lucius déchaînés...

Quand Lucius avait sorti une fiole en cristal d'un écrin de velours comme s'il s'agissait de son plus précieux trésor, Draco avait pensé à du poison. Il s'était un peu débattu pour se défaire de ses liens mais Lucius l'avait rassuré d'un sourire si plein de luxure que Draco s'était débattu de plus belle.

Lucius avait bu le contenu de la fiole avec une délectation qui avait fait frissonner Draco. Lucius lui avait tendu les bras alors qu'il tenait toujours la fiole d'un... troisième ! Petit à petit, un deuxième Lucius s'était détaché du premier et un dernier pas de côté du second avait permis à Draco d'admirer deux jumeaux parfaitement identiques.

L'impression de voir double avait persisté jusqu'à ce que l'un des Lucius s'approche pour enjamber son torse tandis que l'autre se glissait entre ses cuisses. Il s'était demandé, une fraction de seconde, si Lucius ressentait les émotions, avait les sensations de ses deux lui à la fois où s'il les aurait en se réunifiant, mais ses pensées s'étaient éparpillées lorsque les Lucius s'étaient simultanément introduits en lui. Leur parfaite synchronisation lui donnait l'impression qu'il était en fait empalé sur un seul sexe qui le transperçait de part en part. Il était perdu dans cette sensation lorsqu'il sentit des mains sur lui, tant de mains qui jouaient de son corps comme d'un instrument parfaitement maîtrisé, caressant, pressant et malaxant pour lui soutirer gémissements, soupirs et râles de plaisir. Lorsque celui qu'il suçait se pencha pour engloutir sa queue jusqu'à la garde sans cesser d'envahir sa bouche, de buter au fond de sa gorge, Draco serra les lèvres, cadenassa ses cuisses dans le dos de celui qui le prenait et cambra les reins pour jouir au plus profond de l'antre chaude et humide. Il sentit les deux sexes en lui pulser et exploser enfin et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à son orgasme. Avant de glisser dans l'inconscience, il sentit Lucius l'embrasser et nettoyer ses lèvres et son visage de la semence qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'avaler et eut une dernière vision des deux Lucius s'embrassant à pleine bouche sur son corps alangui.

Quand il reprit conscience, quelques minutes plus tard, il vit les deux Lucius occupés l'un avec l'autre. Il se garda de bouger car la vision, si elle était perturbante, était aussi puissamment érotique. Les deux reflets avaient des gestes identiques, le même soupir au même moment et le dédoublement offrait à Draco une perspective inédite.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement, attirant par là sur lui l'attention des deux autres blonds.

- Ah...

- ...mon ange...

- ... tu es...

- ... de retour...

- ... parmi nous.

Draco frissonna en entendant cette phrase dite d'une même voix par deux personnes. Ils ne finissaient pas la phrase de l'autre, ils la disaient comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Draco se demandait s'il proposerait à Lucius de boire la potion à sa place une prochaine fois. Enfin, s'il survivait à cette fois-là. Question légitime vu la férocité du désir qui se lisait dans les deux paires d'yeux gris qui le dévoraient du regard.

Draco déglutit.

Les deux Lucius s'approchèrent d'une démarche féline, presque en feulant. Et Draco se rappela d'un coup que l'animagus de son père était une panthère des neiges... Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre si fort qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. La peur peut être un aphrodisiaque puissant...

Lucius numéro un l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné, un de ceux qui lui coupait le souffle et après lequel il n'était plus capable que de gémir, tandis que Lucius numéro deux parcourait son corps de baisers, de suçons, de morsures, de traînées de salive qui le rendaient fou. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes et il sentit le sourire satisfait de Lucius contre ses lèvres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps ne serait-ce que de penser à s'en offusquer car le Lucius qui ne l'embrassait pas avec virtuosité avait exhalé un souffle chaud au creux de ses reins et était maintenant occupé à le préparer de sa langue et de ses doigts. Cela sembla durer une éternité et Draco avait l'impression qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps tant il avait envie de jouir. Mais Lucius n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui complaire car il sentit le froid toucher d'un cockring et il ne put que gémir à la pensée que cela présageait encore de longues, très longues minutes de savantes tortures. Lucius numéro un avait cessé de l'embrasser pour rejoindre son double entre ses cuisses et léchait sa hampe avec gourmandise, refusant de la prendre franchement en bouche, se contentant de la parsemer de baisers et d'y dessiner des arabesques de la langue. Pendant ce temps, Lucius numéro deux l'étirait comme jamais, à l'aide de ses deux mains et en était à 6 doigts. Draco avait un peu mal, mais le plaisir était bien plus fort et il soupçonna son père de s'être enduit les doigts d'aphrodisiaque.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous l'intensité des sensations, pour faire part de son mécontentement à ses amants. Mais quand il les vit lubrifier abondamment leurs deux sexes, il laissa retomber sa tête en gémissant.

Les deux Lucius le firent s'asseoir et l'un deux s'allongea à sa pace. Le second l'aida à s'empaler sur la verge luisante et Draco ne ressentit que du plaisir à sentir enfin Lucius en lui, mais également l'impression de ne pas être empli comme d'habitude. Jusqu'à ce que le second se glisse à son tour en lui. La sensation de déchirement fut presque trop intense, mais des mains se saisirent de son sexe et il se détendit légèrement, suffisamment pour que ce second membre s'enfouisse en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Les deux Lucius laissèrent échapper à l'unisson une plainte de plaisir intense et celui qui lui faisait face le serra contre lui pour l'embrasser violemment. Il bougea doucement les hanches, pour mieux sentir les deux sexes qui l'emplissaient, et le mouvement les fit tous les trois gémir. Puis, le Lucius face à lui le fit se soulever de quelques centimètres avant de le laisser retomber et la friction était si intense... Les deux sexes allèrent plus loin en lui et une décharge de pur plaisir le fit s'arquer, ce qui accentua la sensation.

Quelques mouvements de plus suffirent pour que ses amants soient tout proches du point de rupture et la main qui n'avait cessé de le masturber depuis qu'il avait commencé à bouger détacha le cockring. Draco remonta encore une fois presque jusqu'à les faire sortir de lui et se laissa retomber le plus fort possible, contractant ses muscles pour accentuer la pression autour des sexes en lui. Il hurla de plaisir et sa jouissance éclaboussa le ventre de Lucius et il sentit ses deux amants se rendre eux aussi et l'emplir de leur plaisir comme jamais.

Draco secoua la tête et revint à la réalité... Il soupira... Lucius n'avait plus eu de crise de lucidité depuis une semaine et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il se sentait monstrueux de penser ça, mais il préférait son père fou.

Au moins, il pouvait considérer qu'il était en quelque sorte passé dans un monde parallèle où la morale et la logique n'avait plus cours. Lucius fou, Draco n'avait plus à se poser de questions, il devait épouser la folie de son père.

Etre au bout du monde aidait aussi finalement. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait jouer ce jeu dans un environnement "normal". Il ne pourrait pas affronter les regards de Severus par exemple. Il en venait presque à regretter de lui avoir envoyé ce hibou.

Parce que, malgré tout, malgré la folie de tout cela, l'immoralité de l'inceste, la peur aussi que Lucius ne perde la tête au point de causer un drame, oui, malgré tout, Draco était heureux. Seul avec son père, aimé, sexuellement comblé... Draco avait bien conscience que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il tombait peut-être dans la même folie que son père, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se battre. Son père était sa seule famille, le seul à avoir toujours été là pour lui, le seul à connaître le Draco qu'il ne montrait à personne, le seul... oui quelque part le seul à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il était tout entier.

Draco soupira à nouveau, longuement.

Puis alla retrouver Lucius.

* * *

L'alarme anti-transplanage. Draco scruta la plage déserte où il somnolait pendant que Lucius préparait le déjeuner. Et pourtant, il y avait forcément quelqu'un. Son premier mouvement fut de retourner à la maison, mais avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à la question il vit apparaître devant lui son parrain. Qui, malgré tout son self-control ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil face à la nudité de Draco. Rouge de honte, celui-ci se cacha du mieux qu'il put, n'osant croiser les yeux onyx.

Puis, il gémit d'horreur : son père allait le tuer pour avoir été vu nu par un autre que lui.

Il releva les yeux, complètement paniqué, incapable de trouver les mots appropriés.

Severus comprit et entra dans son esprit quelques secondes. Cela suffit pour que vacille son masque et il ouvrit les bras à son filleul en larmes.

- Oh, Draco...

Pour toute réponse, Draco se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

Mais un bruit de course les fit se séparer au plus vite et Draco fila comme le vent se cacher dans les buissons qui entouraient la demeure.

Severus demeura immobile, son masque de froideur bien en place, attendant Lucius

- Ce n'est pas la peine de courir mon ami, je ne me permettrais pas d'entrer plus avant dans ta propriété. J'ai entendu l'alarme.

- Severus, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Lucius à peine essoufflé et visiblement contrarié.

- Eh bien, j'ai voulu savoir comment tu allais après l'épreuve de la mort de ta femme...

- Pas d'ironie, Severus, je te prie.

- ...Mais, poursuivit le brun comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, tu n'étais pas chez toi. Et Draco n'est pas revenu à Poudlard.

- J'avais besoin de lui dans cette épreuve, rétorqua Lucius, le sarcasme suintant de ses derniers mots.

- Tu sais pourtant qu'il a ses ASPICs à a fin de l'année.

- C'est mon fils. Je ne suis pas tenu de l'envoyer en cours.

- C'est ton droit, et personne ne peut le contester, mais je trouve que c'est dommage. Draco est promis à une brillante carrière.

- Evidemment, c'est un Malfoy, sourit Lucius. Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour lui.

- Et peut-on savoir lesquels ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je suis son parrain.

- Et moi son père.

- Soit, s'inclina Severus qui ne voulait pas déclencher de conflit. Surtout après ce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Draco. Il suffisait d'un rien à Lucius pour basculer complètement... Or son but était de sortir Draco de là, mais sans provoquer Lucius. Puisque le plan Poudlard n'avait pas marché, il allait essayer autre chose.

- En fait, si je te cherchais...

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé d'ailleurs ?

- Sans importance, coupa Severus. Si Lucius ne se rappelait pas que Draco lui avait écrit, cela pouvait être dangereux de le lui révéler. Je voulais t'inviter, vous inviter toi et Draco, à dîner pour son anniversaire. 21 ans, ça se fête. Je comptais réserver à _la Truffe dorée_, je sais que c'est son restaurant préféré.

- C'est très gentil à toi, Severus, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Draco.

- Cela n'empêche rien. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire le jour même.

- Je te trouve bien insistant.

- Je joue mon rôle de parrain, c'est tout. Tu me dois bien ça puisque tu n'as pas eu la courtoisie de me prévenir que tu le retirais de Poudlard. Tu te rends compte que je l'ai appris comme tout le monde de Dumbledore ?

- Très bien, Severus, très bien, tu as gagné. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu en personne mais je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même tu comprends. Ceci dit je ferai part de ton invitation à Draco et nous conviendrons d'une date par hibou.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

Severus parti, Lucius resta un moment silencieux, à scruter le vide, puis se dirigea en toute hâte vers la maison.

- Draco ? DRACO ?

- Oui, Lucius ? Je suis là. Qui est venu ?

- Severus. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu le voir ?

- Je ne voulais pas que... Je ne savais pas si..., répondit Draco avec un geste de la main en direction de son corps nu.

Lucius renifla dédaigneusement.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt que tu l'as vu avant que je n'arrive ?

- Mais non ! Dès que j'ai entendu l'alarme, je me suis caché et je suis revenu ici.

- Menteur ! Si c'était vrai, pourquoi Severus n'a pas demandé à te voir avant de partir ? Alors que soi-disant il voulait t'inviter pour ton anniversaire ?

- C'est vrai ? Où ?

- Ne change pas de sujet ! As-tu oui ou non vu Severus ? demanda rageusement Lucius, ses yeux orageux lançant des éclairs. Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir. Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me mente.

- Je... Draco hésita. Lucius était legilimens. Pas du niveau de Severus, mais sans doute suffisamment pour savoir s'il mentait. Mais ce que dire la vérité allait déclencher... Il soupira... Oui, je l'ai aperçu sur la plage.

- Il t'a vu.

- Je pense. Mais dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai couru dans les buissons.

- Je vois... Il t'a donc vu nu ?

- Quelques instants seulement. Je suis désolé, Lucius, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait venir, j'avais juste envie de prendre un peu le soleil.

Draco maudit son débit précipité. Il avait l'air coupable. Il disait pourtant presque toute la vérité. Mais le regard étréci de Lucius lui faisait peur et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

- Tu as aimé qu'il te regarde ?

- Mais non !

- Avoue. Tu veux me quitter pour aller avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as donné rendez-vous et vous vouliez vous enfuir mais je suis arrivé trop vite...

- Mais enfin Lucius, comment peux-tu imaginer ça, répliqua Draco en s'approchant de son père. Il avait encore une carte à jouer... espérant que cela marche... Tu sais bien que tu es beaucoup plus séduisant que Severus. Qui voudrait d'une vieille chauve-souris graisseuse ? Je n'aime que toi mon Apollon blond. Je t'aime autant que tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se collait contre son père, ondulant lascivement, nouant ses mains derrière le cou de son aîné pour l'amener à l'embrasser. Mais juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, Lucius le repoussa en hurlant :

- Tu n'es qu'une catin manipulatrice !

- Mais Lucius qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? tenta Draco en reculant au fur et à mesure que son père avançait vers lui.

- Tu veux partir. Tu ne m'aimes plus.

- Mais si je t'aime. Draco était maintenant plaqué au mur.

- Menteur, sussura Lucius. Tu veux me quitter et demander le divorce.

A ces mots les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent de panique.

- Mais un Malfoy ne divorce pas.

Les yeux de Lucius étaient dans le vague, comme s'il était à la fois ici et ailleurs.

- Tu le savais en m'épousant, continua-t-il.

- Pap, Lucius, je... plaida Draco.

- Je t'aimais pourtant.

- Papa, pitié.

- Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

- Mais je t'aime.

Lucius n'écoutait pas.

- Tu m'as trahi. _Avada kedavra_.

* * *

- Severus, tu ne comprends pas, un Malfoy ne divorce pas. Je lui avais dit ! Je l'avais prévenu. Il m'a forcé à le tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je n'en ai pas non plus, Lucius. Adieu mon ami. _Avada kedavra_.

* * *

_Disparition tragique ?_

Les deux derniers membres de la famille Malfoy, de triste réputation, ont été les deux seules victimes de la tempête tropicale qui s'est abattue sur les Iles Perdues, au milieu de l'Océan Indien. Cette destination très prisée des milliardaires sorciers est pourtant normalement protégée des désagréments climatiques par des sorts complexes posés par les meilleurs éléments de la section Tourisme du Ministère. Une enquête a été ouverte au sein du Service.

de Gérard Mamlemal Du Pelly, correspondant australien pour la _Gazette_.

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors ?**

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
